SHA LA LA
by gia sirayuki
Summary: Memiliki banyak pengagum dan di cintai banyak orang itu sangat merepotkan bagi Sasuke Uchiha. Padahal ia sudah bersikap dingin dan minim ekspresi. Setelah masuk akademi Konoha, anggota dewan Akatsuki tiba-tiba memanggil Sasuke, ada apa? Lalu Kisame yang ingin mengungkap sesuatu. Madara bahkan mengatakan keturunan Uchiha benar-benar kutukan. NaruSasu/JuuSasu/SasuRin/SasuSaku/ItaSasu


_**SHA LA LA**_

.

**Disclamer**

© **Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story**_**—**_Tsukiyomi Sirayuki (giaoneesan)_

_**Warning**_**—**_AU,missty, OOC, Don't Like Don't read._

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke X Uchiha Itachi**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura Haruno, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, Akatsuki etc.**

**.**

Ini pertama kali saya menulis di fandom ini. Apabila ada hal yang kurang berkenan gomenasai, dan mohon bantuannya. FF ini saya persembahkan untuk Uchiha Bersaudara yang sudah menumpahkan air mata saat pertarungan dua pengguna Sharingan.

Enjoyed ^^ Mina

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masa orientasi siswa berlangsung dalam suasana panas serta menyebalkan. Sasuke berada di antara siswa-siswi baru itu, dan ia juga sangat tahu siapa senior yang akan memimpin masa orientasi. Tidak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri. Itachi Uchiha.

"Hey Itachi, bukankah yang di sana itu adikmu?" Kisame, pria berwajah bengis itu menujuk kumpulan siswa baru, tetapi dengan dagu serta lirikan mata mengarah hanya pada satu obyek. Sesosok tubuh yang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon. Rambut hitamnya mengayun tertimpa hembusan angin serta sepasang matanya yang terpejam.

"Wah, wah… kalian benar-benar mirip ya. Tapi adikmu jauh lebih manis Itachi. Aku jadi meragukan gendernya. Sepertinya menyenangkan kalau punya kekasih seperti itu."

Set

Kisame terkesiap saat Itachi bangkit dari duduknya. Dan yang paling membuat Pria bersurai biru itu menelan ludah adalah kedua manik Itachi yang tiba-tiba berubah merah. Sudah dipastikan kalau laki-laki keturunan Uchiha itu sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. "Jangan berani macam-macam dengannya Kisame. Atau kau tahu akibatnya."

Mengangkat kedua tanganya tanda menyerah, Kisame lantas menghela nafasnya. "Ya baiklah, tapi aku tidak menjamin hal lain akan terjadi. Sepertinya adikmu memang terlalu menarik perhatian Itachi." Sekali lagi ia menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan dagunya.

Pandangan Itachi beralih.

Tidak jauh darinya tampak seseorang menghampiri tempat istirahat Sasuke. Adiknya.

Lalu sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-Kun, jadilah kekasihku."

Sesosok gadis bersurai merah dan berkaca mata _sentrik_ tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang.

Mata Sasuke yang awalnya terpejam, kembali terjaga. Sebuah kernyitan muncul di keningnya. "Aku tidak kenal denganmu. Lalu untuk apa aku menjadi kekasihmu." Jawabnya datar lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan begitu saja.

"Hei Sasuke. Namaku Karin, sekarang kau sudah tahu bukan? Kalau begitu kita bisa menjadi kekasih. Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik membuat senyuman mengembang di bibir gadis merah itu. Tetapi hantaman benda keras seolah tepat mengenai dada Karin saat itu juga ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Bodoh. Aku tidak suka gadis berkaca mata." Ucapnya begitu datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Setelahnya Sasuke benar-benar pergi dan menghilang dari hadapan Karin. Meningalkan Karin yang terduduk sambil menahan kekesalannya karena baru saja di tolak mentah-mentah oleh lelaki pujaan hatinya.

"Dia benar-benar sulit di taklukkan…" suara Karin terdengar begitu kehilangan semangat.

"Hah. Sudahlah Karin, kau membuang-buang waktu mengejar Sasuke."

Otot-otot di pelipis gadis bersurai merah itu langsung berkedut ketika mendengar suara cempreng milik orang yang sangat di bencinya. Laki-laki kurus kering dan terlihat kekurangan gizi.

Suigetsu Houzuki, pria dari jurusan pengembangan elemen air itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil memainkan kedua alis matanya, membuat Karin emosi tingkat tinggi. Sejak pertama kali bertemu di acara ospek, pria itu memang selalu menjengkelkannya.

"JANGAN CAMPURI URUSANKU SUIGETSU. ATAU MATI KAU!"

Suigetsu hanya mengangkat bahunya sembari memainkan ujung telunjuknya pada telinga kirinya. Seolah menganggap ancaman serta omelan gadis merah itu sebagai angin lalu.

.

.

.

Cerita di hari lain.

Siang itu sebuah organisasi elite dan di segani di Universitas Konoha sedang melakukan pertemuan rutin. Mereka adalah kumpulan para dewan di universitas. Anggotanya terdiri dari para pria keren dan satu wanita tercantik di Universitas selain kepala universitas Tsunade tentunya.

Anggota dewan itu memiliki nama yang akan selalu di ingat siapapun yang menginjakkan kaki di Universitas Konoha.

Akatsuki.

Ada 12 anggota dalam organisasi itu. Mereka juga dari berbagai jurusan universitas, selain itu masing-masing orang juga mempunyai keahlian yang bisa di bilang cukup unik. Tetapi mereka berniat untuk melakukan _rekrutmen_ baru sebagai anggota. Agar jumlah anggota menjadi sempurna, 13 orang. Dan saat ini hal itulah yang sedang dirundingkan oleh para anggota dewan.

"Aku pikir kita harus mencari seorang yang memiliki kelebihan juga." Deidara, pria kuning dari jurusan seni sekaligus sahabat dekat dengan Sasori itu memulai berbicara.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto, ku dengar dia anak yang ceria dan mudah akrab dengan semua orang." Tutur Sasori. Tapi Daidara langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sebenarnya akan lebih bagus jika kita mengambil anak dari jurusan seni. Sepertinya aku menemukan anak berbakat dari kelas satu bernama Sai. Lagi pula si Naruto itu terlalu cerewet dan berisik. Membuat pusing saja." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Membosankan. Anggota dewan sudah terlalu banyak memiliki orang-orang seni. Aku pikir lebih baik kita mengambil salah satu anak dari pengobatan. Gadis cantik bernama Haruno Sakura cukup pintar dalam pengobatan." Usul Kakuzu dengan lontaran senyum bangga.

EHEM…

Semua mata langsung menoleh ke arah satu-satunya wanita dalam anggota dewan Akatsuki. Konan, wanita berambut biru dengan hiasan mawar itu seolah melontarkan protesnya dengan suara deheman samarnya.

"Apakah ada usul yang lain? Kurasa sudah jelas bahwa hanya Konan lah satu-satunya wanita yang berhak berada dalam anggota." suara tenang Pain, ketua anggota dewan Akatsuki menginstrupsi.

"Itachi? Hidan? Zetsu? Tobi? Atau kau juga bisa mencalonkan seseorang pilihanmu Kisame?" pandangan Pain menyapu seluruh wajah anggotanya.

Itachi masih diam tanpa sedikitpun merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Sedangkan Hidan seolah merasa acuh tak acuh atau mungkin tidak begitu tertarik dengan topik ini. Zetsu bahkan memilih menutup matanya tanda tutup suara.

Hanya Kisame yang tiba-tiba melontarkan seringai di bibirnya yang setipis rambut itu. "Kurasa aku tahu calon yang pantas untuk masuk anggota dewan bukankah begitu Tobi?"

"Hah? Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa? Aku sedang tidak _mood_ membahas masalah ini." Tobi dengan suara kekanakannya sibuk memainkan bola _globe_, membuat Kisame berdecak kesal.

"Mungkin senior Orochimaru dan Kabuto bisa memberikan kandidat mereka." Lanjut Tobi yang langsung mendapat balasan helaan nafas dari semua anggota dewan Akatsuki.

Siapa yang tidak tahu watak Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Kedua orang itu selalu absen dari pertemuan dan memilih mengurung diri di dalam ruangan penelitian. Kabar terakhir yang Pain dengar adalah Orochimaru sedang meneliti bagaimana katak bisa melompat.

Benar-benar hal yang bodoh.

"Tidak perlu mempertimbangkan suara dari anggota yang tidak hadir. Jadi Kisame, siapa yang kau maksud itu? lalu apa keistimewaan orang itu?"

Lagi, seringai Kisame terlontar , "Uchiha Sasuke. Adik dari Itachi, bukankah dia menarik?" ucapnya setelah melirik ke arah Itachi yang masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Dia lebih tampan darimu Itachi." Konan tiba-tiba menyahut sambil tersenyum.

"Anak itu menyebalkan. Dia bahkan menarik perhatian hampir seluruh gadis di universitas. Membuatku kesal." Hidan yang semula acuh tak acuh tiba-tiba mengeluarkan wajah kesalnya dan meremas kalung kesayangannya.

"Ah, aku tahu dia. Dia anak yang merepotkan, berani mempermalukanku di depan umum saat acara ospek beberapa hari lalu." Daidara juga mengepalkan tangannya, seolah membayangkan Uchiha Sasuke dalam kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Itachi sampaikan berita baik pada adikmu bahwa dia terpilih untuk masuk anggota dewan Akatsuki. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan kuputusan ini."

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, tetapi kurasa beberapa anggota lain ada yang keberatan dengan kehadirannya."

Mata Rinegan milik Pain kembali berkeliling menatap wajah satu persatu anggotanya. Rata-rata semuanya justru menampilkan sebuah senyuman di bibir mereka, bahkan Kisame dan Deidara juga Hidan terang-terangan menunjukkan seringai. Sementara Konan tampak menyembunyikan semburat di pipinya yang memerah.

"Apa ada yang tidak setuju jika Sasuke Uchiha masuk sebagai anggota dewan Akatsuki?" tanyanya dengan nada menegaskan.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menyambutnya, Aku penasaran kenapa Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertawa saat aku menunjukkan bakat seniku yang luar biasa." Pandangan Deidara berapi-api.

"Aku juga ingin tahu, apa sih pesona bocah itu sampai membuat mata-mata berpaling dari seorang Hidan."

Kisame hanya menyeringai, tapi dalam hati pria itu sudah memikirkan sesuatu. 'Aku akan mengungkap sesuatu.' Batinnya.

"Baiklah, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Itachi. Kami menunggu kabar baik darimu." Ucap Pain lalu menutup rapat pertemuan anggota Akatsuki.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, jadi apa sebenarnya kau itu gay?"

Uchiha Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke sampingnya dimana pemuda berambut kuning cerah, sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang aneh padanya. Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun. Si Kuning itu bahkan sangat cerewet dan berisik.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke terlalu malas menanggapinya. Sehingga memilih membiarkan pemuda Uzumaki itu melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. "Kalau kau menyukai laki-laki, aku tidak kebertaan kok. Malah ini sangat bagus, jadi kita bisa jadi pasangan kekas…."

"Bodoh! Kau ini sungguh bodoh Dobe. Benar-benar bodoh."

"Arghh! Teme, jangan mengataiku seperti itu. Aku kan hanya mengungkapkan isi hatiku. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Kalau dilihat-lihat kita ini pasangan yang cocok lho. Kau pendiam, aku ceria. Kita juga termasuk murid yang hebat dan berani. Kau juga pintar dan—"

"Dan kau bodoh Naruto."

Sebuah erangan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Meskipun bisa menjadi sahabat Sasuke, tetapi Uchiha ini benar-benar susah untuk di bujuk. Naruto memang sudah dari awal tertarik dengan Sasuke, usahanya berhasil tetapi harus cukup menjadi sahabat sementara ini.

"Sasuke-Kun… a-ano…."

Langkah kaki kedua laki-laki itu berhenti saat sebuah suara halus terdengar. Keduanya menoleh dan sepasang manik mereka di hadapkan pada sesosok tubuh dengan tinggi semampai.

Naruto langsung memicingkan padangannya. Ia kenal siapa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Seorang mahasiwi dari jurusan kedokteran, gadis cantik yang di kagumi hampir semua murid lelaki. Gadis yang Naruto akui sangat menawan dengan surai _soft pink_ serta kulit putih yang seperti salju. Bahkan beberapa sahabatnya mengaku menyukai gadis itu. Neji dan Shikamaru termasuk salah satu penggemarnya. Haruno Sakura. Tapi sayang, hati Naruto sudah tertambat pada orang di sampingnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Lagi pula, gosip yang ia dengar Sakura itu adalah gadis yang galak dan suka marah-marah. Benar-benar mengerikan.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang manis dan tidak banyak bicara. Ah, Naruto akan _blussing _setiap kali membayangkan wajah Sasuke.

Matahari siang menjelang sore itu menjadi latar pertemuan mereka bertiga. Naruto masih menatap curiga ke arah Sakura sedangkan Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. "Ada apa?" Sakura langsung berbunga-bunga ketika suara Sasuke mengalun di telinganya.

"B-begini Sasuke, sebenarnya… aku, sebenarnya kedatanganku menemuimu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Aku…"

"Membosankan. Aku paling benci dengan orang yang bertele-tele sepertimu." Suara datar Sasuke berhasil menjatuhkan ribuan suriken di dada Sakura. Gadis itu terkesiap menahan tangis saat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu mengerling ke arah Sakura dan berlari menyusul Sasuke. Sikap dingin Sasuke itu benar-benar membuat tenang hatinya. Pasti tidak ada lagi gadis yang sanggup mendekatinya.

Untuk saat ini, biarkan Sakura menenangkan diri sebelum memulai perjuangan berikutnya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke merasa benar-benar pusing. Hanya satu yang di inginkannya setiap waktu.

Tempat yang sepi untuk sekedar beristirahat dan menghilangkan segala kerusuhan dari para pengagumnya. Sasuke ingin berbaring di atas rumput hijau dengan semilir angin sejuk membelai wajahnya, lalu pemandangan langit biru yang cerah dan menenangan hatinya.

Siang tadi setelah berhasil menyelinap pergi dari si cerewet Naruto di pelajaran renang, Ia langsung berhadapan dengan seniornya yang juga pengagum sekaligus pemujanya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, padahal bertemu dengan orang itu hanya satu kali, terlebih pertemuan mereka bahkan tidak disengaja dan mungkin terhitung beberapa menit saja.

Waktu itu di acara orientasi, ketika Sasuke bosan dan mempermalukan seniornya Daidara dari kelas seni, ia memilih mengelilingi Universitas dan melihat pemandangan seseorang yang mengamuk hingga membuat beberapa orang babak belur.

Sasuke hanya menonton sambil memperhatikan orang itu menghabisi semua lawannya.

"Juugo…. A-ampuni kami…" cicitan permohonan itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi pria bersurai orange yang sedang melakukan pembantaian. Ia masih memukul dengan membabi buta. Bahkan nafasnya mulai tersengal. Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan berdecak.

"Kau membuang tenaganmu. Mereka mati dan kau tidak mendapatkan apa-apa." Suara tenang Sasuke seolah memberikan tamparan bagi sosok bernama Juugo itu. Dengan seketika, laki-laki tinggi dan besar itu menghentikan gerakannya lalu memalingkan wajahnya mencari tahu siapa pemiliki suara yang baru saja mengalun dan menyusup ke telinganya. Hingga padangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata Sharingan milik Sasuke.

Juugo menelan ludahnya kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi lembut dalam beberapa detik. Suara itu menenangkannya, serta tatapan mata itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sasuke berbalik hendak pergi, sudah saatnya kembali pada acara orientasi mahasiswa Konoha. Tetapi ia terkesiap saat merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Dan lebih mengejutkan ketika tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya di tarik ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kau seperti _reinkarnasi_ belahan jiwaku. Jadilah penjara bagiku…."

Sasuke hanya diam dan bergeming. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum meraih sepasang tangan besar yang memeluk tubuhnya. Ia berbalik dan mensejajarkan tatapan matanya pada Juugo, "Aku akan menjadi penjaramu Juugo, tetapi tidak lebih dari itu." kemudian Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Juugo dengan senyuman yang membelah wajahnya.

Sayangnya, semenjak saat itu. Sasuke bahkan sedikit menyesal telah mengambil keputusan tanpa berfikir panjang. Dia sangat tahu bahwa Juugo meskipun tidak mengikutinya secara terang-terangan seperti Naruto, tapi laki-laki itu nyaris selalu berada di sekitarnya. Meskipun tidak terlihat.

Lama-lama Sasuke benar-benar jengah. Kenapa sih orang-orang di sekelilingnya aneh dan bersikap tidak normal?

Angin sore kembali membelai wajahnya, disinilah tempat yang aman tanpa adanya gangguan. Tidak ada yang akan mengetahui keberadaanya dalam ruang ini. Sebuah dimensi yang diciptakannya untuk ketenangannya sendiri. Sasuke sudah banyak berlatih untuk bisa menguasai tehnik ini. Meskipun tidak semahir kakaknya Itachi, tapi sudah cukup untuk tempatnya bersembunyi dari kerusuhan.

Kedua matanya terpejam dan nafasnya mulai berhembus teratur.

Tetapi ternyata tempat inipun tidaklah benar-benar mampu menjadi persembunyiannya.

CTAK

"Aww!" seketika sepasang mata merah Sasuke terjaga. Sharingannya aktif dalam sekejap. Tetapi begitu ia melihat siapa yang yang ada di hadapannya, mata merah itu langsung lenyap dalam seketika.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya dengan tangannya yang masih melayang di udara ketika tadi sempat memberikan jitakan di kening Sasuke. Ia berjongkok hanya beberapa senti dari tempat Sasuke berbaring.

Itachi Uchiha. "Kau bersembunyi disini rupanya. Aku mencarimu Sasuke."

Bibir Sasuke melengkung membuat tawa Itachi langsung terlontar. "Kakak selalu menganggu ketenanganku."

Puk

Itachi menepuk puncak kepala adiknya yang sedang merajuk itu. "Kau itu tidak bisa bersembunyi dariku Sasuke… "

Sebuah helaan nafas berhembus dari mulut Sasuke, sebelum kemudian sebuah senyuman menyusul. "Aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa bersembunyi darimu."

"Aku akan menantikannya."

Lalu keduanya tertawa. "Na, Sasuke siapa lagi yang kau tolak hari ini? Aku merasakan gadis berambut merah di bawah pohon itu tidak akan menyerah padamu." Tutur Itachi sambil mengerling wajah adiknya yang kembali datar.

"Mereka membosankan." Lagi-lagi Itachi tertawa mendengar jawaban adiknya. "Kau terlalu dingin Sasuke." Itachi kembali mengelus puncak kepala Sasuke, memberikan kenyamanan hingga sebuah senyuman berhasil tertoreh di sudut bibir laki-laki raven berwajah manis itu. "Oh, ya Sasuke. Besok datanglah ke ruang dewan setelah jam pulang, dan…" kata-kata Itachi mengambang saat tangannya menarik dagu Sasuke untuk mempertemukan tatapan mereka. "Karena kau itu dingin maka akulah yang akan menghangatkannya."

Sesuatu yang selanjutnya terjadi membuat Sasuke tertegun. Itachi menciumnya, dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa sepatah katapun. Ia menelan saliva gugup. Ciuman itu bahkan hanya sesingkat hitungan detik, tanpa lumatan apalagi permainan lidah. Tapi mampu membuat jantung Sasuke berdegub seperti pacuan kuda.

"K-kakak… ap_"

"Maaf ya Sasuke, wajah manismu membuatku kelepasan, haha…"

Sasuke mendengus dan memalingkan pandangannya. Itachi memang selalu menyebalkan. Suka sekali menggoda dan bermain-main. "Sudah selesai kan menggangguku. Sana pergi. Lain kali akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa menembus dimensiku."

Itachi tersenyum lembut. "Aku mengerti, tapi jangan lupa. Kau pasti datang kan besok?" tanyanya memastikan sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Hn."

Menggelengkan kepalanya, itachi lantas menjentikan telunjuknya di kening Sasuke lalu tubuhnya lenyap sebelum Sasuke sempat menyuarakan protesnya. "Kakak…" bisiknya lirih dan menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku celananya. Wajahnya datar dan tanpa ekspresi, namun mampu membuat berpasang-pasang mata tertuju padanya. Tidak ada yang akan memalingkan wajah jika di hadapan mereka berdiri sosok mengaggumkan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme!"

Memutar bola matanya jengah, Sasuke mengesah ketika tepukan menyapa bahunya. Dan Uzumaki Naruto tepat berdiri di sampingnya dengan cengiran menyebalkan yang membuat mata Sasuke pedas melihatnya. "Kau mau ke ruang dewan Akatsuki bukan? Kita pergi sama-sama." Seru Naruto penuh semangat.

"Hn."

"Kenapa reaksimu hanya begitu Teme? Bukankah kau akan menjadi salah satu anggota dewan Universitas Konoha? Seharusnya kau bangga."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu Dobe?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Semua orang membicarakanmu. Mereka tahu bahwa kau yang akan di rekrut Akatsuki sebagai anggota baru. Bahkan pengumumannya sudah terpajang dari kemarin."

Helaan nafas Sasuke terlontar. 'Itachi sialan..' batinnya. Selalu saja memberi informasi setengah-setengah. Jadi itu alasan kenapa ia diminta ke ruang dewan. Kakaknya itu, awas saja kalau ia bertemu dengan Itachi nanti. Sasuke akan langsung memberikan pelajaran pada Anikinya itu.

"Sasuke!"

Sudut siku-siku muncul di wajah Sasuke begitu mengenali suara pekikan itu. siapa lagi yang selalu memanggilnya dengan semangat selain Naruto kalau bukan gadis berambut merah dengan kaca mata _sentrik_. Karin tampak berlari menghampirinya.

Sayangnya, ketika Karin akan memeluk Sasuke, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu menghadangnya, sehingga mau tidak mau Karin menghentikan langkahnya tepat beberapa senti dari hadapan Naruto.

"Minggir kau kepala jeruk!" tukas Karin dan mendorong Naruto menyingkir.

Uchiha bungsu itu menghela nafasnya. Mungkin dewa dewi keberuntungan akan menjauhinya karena terlalu sering menghela nafas. Ia mengarahkan matanya kelain sisi dan mendapati sosok Haruno Sakura juga Juugo berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pasti mereka juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Menghampirinya dan menyuarakan namanya. (Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke..) menjengahkan.

Dengan cepat pemuda bersurai cepak itu melangkah menuju ruang anggota dewan. Mengabaikan para pengaggumnya yang ribut dan segera mengejarnya.

Ruangan begitu tenang ketika Sasuke membuka pintu. Di sana tampak deretan kursi yang di tata melingkar dan di penuhi orang-orang berseragam anggota dewan Akatsuki. Lalu Sasuke bisa melihat kakaknya duduk di kursi nomor 5 di samping seseorang berwajah bengis dan memamerkan seringai ke arahnya. Ia juga bisa melihat Deidara senior yang mungkin menaruh dendam padanya apalagi melihat wajah pria berambut kuning panjang itu tampak menyeringai ketika melihat kehadirannya.

Dengan tenang Sasuke berjalan kedepan melewati jajaran kursi-kursi lain yang ternyata tidak kosong. Ia tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang tetapi Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto, Karin Sakura dan Juugo mungkin juga berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ini dia yang kita tunggu. Uchiha Sasuke." Suara Hidan terlontar bersama seringaiannya. Kulitnya yang seputih salju itu tampak semakin terang di antara anggota lainnya. Ia bahkan menatap Sasuke seolah seperti mangsa lezat yang siap di santap.

"Selamat datang Uchiha Sasuke. Kau pasti sudah mendengar beritanya dari kakakmu Itachi. Untuk itulah kita tidak akan langsung pada acaranya." Suara tenang Pain ketua dewan berhasil melenyapkan wajah-wajah yang menyeringai itu. sejenak Sasuke melirik Itachi yang anehnya baru saja mengulas garis tipis di sudut bibirnya.

Gezz

Kakak yang menyebalkan.

"Kemarilah Sasuke." Pain memberikan gesture agar Sasuke maju kedepan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Laki-laki yang memiliki banyak _peraching_ itu lantas membuka sebuah kotak yang sudah ada di depan mejanya. Dibukannya kotak itu dan sebuah seragam kebesaran anggota dewan Akatsuki terpampang di depan Sasuke.

"Karena kau adalah adik dari salah satu anggota dewan, maka Itachi aku memberikan kehormatan padamu untuk memakaikan seragam kebesaran ini pada adikmu. Sasuke Uchiha." Ucap Pain.

Itachi bangkit dari kursinya dan mengabil seragam kebesaran Akatsuki. Ia menghampiri tubuh adiknya. Itachi menahan tawanya ketika melihat mata Sasuke yang memicing dan ia yakin Sharingan adiknya itu bisa aktif kapan saja.

Tinggi mereka yang hampir sejajar itu tidak perlu membuat Itachi kesusahan memakaikan seragam anggota dewan.

"Selamat ya Sasuke." Bisik Itachi saat mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sasuke sambil merapikan bagian kerah seragam anggota dewan di tubuh adiknya. "Baka Aniki!" desis Sasuke yang langsung membuat Itachi tersenyum tanpa bisa menahannya lagi.

"Na Sasuke, sebagai hadiah karena kau telah menjadi bagian dari anggota dewan Akatsuki. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu. Jangan bergerak dan tetap diam."

Sasuke mengernyit, dan dalam sekejap saja pemuda manis bersurai raven itu kembali terkejut dan tertegun.

Untuk kedua kalinya Itachi menciumnya. Lebih parahnya lagi sekarang laki-laki Uchiha sulung itu melakukannya di depan umum. Bukan hanya mengecup atau menempelkan bibir, Itachi bahkan melumat daging kenyal Sasuke.

"TEME!/ SASUKE/SASUKE-KUN/ S-Sasuke…." Begitulah teriakan yang menggema di ruang anggota dewan Universitas Konoha.

Itachi melepas ciumannya dan membuat Sasuke tetap terpaku. Ia menarik ujung telunjuknya dan menjentikannya di kening adiknya. Sambil tersenyum Itachi kembali mengecup bibir adiknya, "Maaf ya Sasuke aku tidak ingin kau di rebut orang lain."

Wajah Sasuke langsung tertunduk dan semburat merah jelas tertoreh di masing-masing pipinya.

Deidara terhenyak di tempatnya, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat eksprei selain wajah datar dari adik Uchiha Itachi itu. 'Hmm.. jadi hanya Itachi yah yang bisa mengubah raut wajah Sasuke uchiha.' Gumannya dan menyeringai.

Hidan tidak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali. Bahkan ia yang seharusnya tidak bisa merasakan perasaan apapun tiba-tiba memegang bagian dadanya yang berdesir. 'Kawaiii…' lirihnya ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertunduk.

Kisame hanya menyeringai dan bersandar di kursinya. 'Sudah kuduga.' Ungkapnya.

Konan bangkit dari kursinya dan memberikan tepuk tangan ketika Itachi kembali merengkuh tubuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajah Sasuke yang sudah memerah serupa tomat kematangan. Di susul dengan tepukan tangan lainnya.

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

**Naruto : **"Teme! Bagaimana denganku? Aku maunya kita jadi couple NaruSasu yoo! Tidak mau Cuma TTM!"

Laki-laki pirang secerah mentari itu sudah banjir air mata melihat Sasuke di peluk Itachi apalagi saat wajah sulung Uchiha itu tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata kearahnya. Ah , dunia Naruto runtuh sudah.

**Karin :** "Kenapa semua laki-laki tampan harus menjadi milik laki-laki tampan lainnya? Lalu aku dengan siapa?"

**Suigetsu :** "Masih ada aku Karin. Sudah kubilang kan, mengejar cinta Sasuke itu buang-buang waktu. Lebih baik mengerjarku saja. Sasuke itu hanya sayang pada Itachi, ia rela membunuh semua orang demi Itachi lho. Sudah jelas ada aku di sini untukmu. Sebaiknya kau mulai melirikku Karin. Kau pasti tidak akan pernah kehausan. Selain aku dari akademi elemen air, aku bisa menyiramimu dengan cintaku."

**Karin :** "DIAM SUIGETSU! DASAR CEREWET! AKU TIDAK MAU YANG LAIN KECUALI SASUKE!"

Suigetsu menggelengkan kepala. "Ya sudah, aku juga mengejar Sasuke saja kalu begitu."

Mata Karin langsung membola dan terbelalak. Kenapa saingannya jadi malah bertambah?

**Sakura :** " T_T Sasuke-Kun…"

**Juugo :** "Aku rela kau jadikan yang ke-dua Sasuke….."

**Madara Uchiha :** "Keturunan Uchiha benar-benar kutukan yah? Sampai ada yang _incest_ segala." Madara menggelengkan kepalanya.

**Tobi :** "**Sha La La… Itsuka kito boku wa te ni suru'n da, hakanaki muneni sotto hikari moete ike"** _( Sha La La… suatu hari ku kan mendapatkannya, perlahan-lahan cahaya membakar dalam hatiku yang fana. ) 0_0_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SHA LA LA**

**END**

Arigatou mina-san. Telah meluangkan waktu membaca

Love and Fav Uchiha Brothers ^^


End file.
